


The Queen's Fight

by J_J_Janson



Series: Amidst the Tempest [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Tempest Trial, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Amidst the Black Knight's Tempest Trial, Elincia comes face to face with the dreaded Black Knight and must face him one-on-one.





	The Queen's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> General warnings for violence.  
> Some spoilers for Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.

Elincia rode into the eye of the storm, and before her stood the fearsome Black Knight.

They stood on opposite sides of a dimly lit chamber as fighting raged around them. Elincia could see the masked Marth, Princess Sharena, and Nephenee fighting a group of enemies on the right. On the left, Prince Alfonse and Oscar stood between Soren and a crowd of swordsmen. They were all busy fighting their own battles. That left the Black Knight starring Elincia down through deep darkness of his helmet. He stood motionless, as if he were only a statue carved from the floor beneath them. But Elincia had seen the damage he could do on the battlefield. What he had done when he had led the army invading Crimea. The wounds on Greil’s lifeless body. Even as he stood unmoving, she could feel the power radiating off of him.

A voice rang out, distorted by his helmet. “Princess, fetch Ike for me. We both know only Greil’s son can stand against me.” 

Part of Elincia wished she could leave this enemy to Ike. But he had been wounded while fighting to the eye of the Tempest, and had been taken away by Titania and Mist to heal him. Ike would not be back anytime soon.

But even if Ike were here, Elincia would stand against the Black Knight by herself. “He’s not here. I will be your opponent.” She hoped she kept the shakiness out of her voice. 

The Black Knight did not move. “We both know that would be a mistake. I will not strike your back if you turn to run, or to aid your allies. I will wait here for Ike. He and I will finish the match Greil refused to give me.”

“No. You invaded my country. You made my dearest friend an orphan. You fight and kill to sate some resentment towards Commander Greil, who did all in his power to help those who were weak. You may have copied his sword techniques, but you are no true heir to him.” Elincia tried to stand tall upon her pegasus, trying to radiate the same confidence Commander Greil and Ike did. “I will rebuild my kingdom, and I will work together with those who wish for a better future to build it. I will dedicate my life to being the leader my country, and my world, deserve. And I’ll do that after defeating you here today, Black Knight.”

There was a moment of silence after Elincia’s declaration, as the fighting died down for a moment. The Black Knight continued to stare down Elincia.

Then he spoke. “Our world is one of cruelty and violence. Your optimism has been proven false by a man far greater than you could dream of being. My rivalry with Greil is personal, but my mission is one you could not understand.” He raised his blade, pointing it at Elincia. “You can fight me here and now, or flee and live to see your world end. Those are your choices.”

Elincia pulled Amiti from its sheath, and held it aloft. It was so heavy. It bore the weight of her bloodline, her country, and her world. But Elincia did not have to bear it alone. She could feel many hands on hers, supporting her. Her back felt warm in the spot where Ike had slapped it as a show of camaraderie before the battle. And although Elincia did not know where Lucia was, her desire to see Lucia’s face, and to stand beside Lucia in the bright future she dreamed of, gave Elincia the same confidence in her swordsmanship she had seen in Lucia.

Elincia charged towards the Black Knight.

Her pegasus covered the distance in an instant, and Amiti clashed against Alondite. Elincia felt a pop in her shoulder as her sword was thrown back, and she quickly backed off. 

Elincia’s pegasus took wing not a moment too soon, quickly rising out of the Black Knight’s reach. Elincia circled him slowly, looking for an opening. 

But he didn’t have any. This was an enemy Ike had been hard-pressed to defeat, and even dropping a castle wasn’t enough to stop him. 

Elincia would need to go all out to win this fight. 

She flew a short distance away from the Black Knight, then jumped off of her pegasus, hitting the ground with a clang. She stood up, nothing between her and the Black Knight except her fear. 

Elincia charged, and began slashing at the Black Knight without mercy. She came at him from different angles, mixed stabs in, and made sure he couldn’t predict her actions. 

But he deftly deflected each blow from her sword. 

Elincia could feel his strength in every blow he deflected. He was no longer toying with her, but there was still a gap in their strength. It was only a matter of time before she gave him an opening, and there was nothing she could do about that.

With a momentary flashback, Elincia remembered her first sparring match with Ike. It’d been brutal, as he hadn’t held back for a moment. Ike was a firm believer that you must practice as if you were on the battlefield, so that you could rely on your training when you really were on the battlefield. Elincia could never forget the momentary opening she gave Ik, and his training sword smashed into her shoulder. The memory stuck, and Elincia would never make the same mistake again.

But this time, she hoped, it wouldn’t be a mistake.

The gap in her defense was so small, many swordsmen wouldn’t even notice it. But it took the Black Knight only a moment before he brought his blade down, cutting deep into Elincia’s shoulder. Her arm went limp, and she could feel that side of her body growing colder. Even as her insides grew colder, warmth ran down from the wound. 

Elincia did not know what she had expected. Some sort of sharp pain, maybe. But even though she was aware of the sword in her shoulder, she could not feel it. But she could feel the sword in her hand all too well.

The Black Knight staggered. His hand rose up, and felt Amiti, sticking through a gap in his armor, buried deep in his chest. 

Alondite clattered to the ground. 

The Black Knight let out a weak laugh. “It seems you were a better student of Greil’s than I. You may yet build the world you dream of.”

And with that, he dissolved into a cloud, and was sucked back into the Tempest.

Elincia could see the storm weakening and dying out, even as Marth and the others ran up to her with expressions of alarm. 

Her knees were weak, but Elincia continued to stand at her full height. Her injuries would heal. The damage to her kingdom would be restored. She had faced her demons and won. She could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> During the Black Knight's Tempest Trial, I ended up putting Elincia on my main team. And she was the weapon I needed against the Black Knight. I was surprised by how well she did, because wow she kicked his ass. I throw my entire best team at him in the hope of taking him down, she was able to do it by herself.  
> I love Elincia and her arc, she's one of my favorite Tellius characters, so this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while and I'm glad I got to write about her kicking ass.


End file.
